


Blanco

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Hay cabreos que lo llenan todo y hay maneras de paliarlos que son maravillosas.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blanco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Se me ha ido un poco la mano... Pero no creo que te importe._

Escucha sus pasos aún a través del estruendo del agua cayendo a su alrededor, tan caliente como él. Jaejoong cierra los ojos un segundo, respirando lentamente, e intenta que su cabreo resbale por su piel hasta perderse por el desagüe, pero no funciona. No esa vez. No cuando su _dongsaeng_ se empeña en ser un niñato malcriado que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya.

Abre los ojos en cuanto escucha los pasos detenerse tras él, y se gira, el entrecejo fruncido para enfrentar otra mirada tan furiosa como hambrienta.

Changmin está desnudo, a excepción de la toalla que cubre sus caderas, su piel todavía húmeda y erizada por la tormenta de nieve que les ha empapado, bronceada y perfecta. Retando y tentando, todo a la vez.

La frustración sube a su garganta y secuestra sus cuerdas vocales, impidiéndole hablar. Porque sabe que no debe pero _quiere_ , con intensidad brutal, despiadada. Y Changmin, que lo sabe, no quiere darle la tregua que necesita. Al contrario. Lo hace más difícil, todo lo que puede, sin atenerse a una lógica de la que siempre se ha sentido orgulloso pero que ahora parece escapársele entre los dedos.

Aprieta los dientes ante el repaso que hace Changmin de su piel desnuda, sus ojos oscureciéndose a medida que avanzan siguiendo los regueros de agua caliente por su cuerpo. Y traga cuando se detienen en la más que evidente erección que Jaejoong ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar.

Necesita salir de ahí, huir a ese lugar de su mente donde todo es blanco y nada importa. Donde Changmin no puede alcanzarle y tentarle, y hacerle perder el poco control que le queda. Donde no tiene que hacer frente a decisiones complicadas que sabe que lamentará sea cual sea el resultado.

Pero lo único que encuentra en su mente es Changmin, lo único que sus ojos ven es a él, lo único que todo su cuerpo desea, cada célula y cada poro es al hombre que se mantiene al alcance de sus dedos pero no le toca, el que quiere que sea él quien se rinda y claudique ante lo inevitable…

Y Jaejoong lo hace. Porque en realidad no hay una elección que tomar, nunca ha existido otra alternativa para ellos. Sólo eso que lleva arrastrándose y escondiéndose entre los dos demasiado tiempo y que Jaejoong se ha empeñado en que no existe.

Pero lo hace. Con intensidad brutal. Abrumadora.

Es él quién da el paso que los separa y une sus labios, sin una palabra. Quien los mueve contra los más que dispuestos de Changmin y apresa su cintura, deshaciéndose de la toalla que los separa de un brusco tirón, sus erecciones encontrándose sin tiempo tan siquiera para respirar. Un gruñido y un mordisco suave sobre su labio apagando por completo el sonido del agua que les empapa a los dos.

Las manos de Changmin queman su piel en caricias más que abrasadoras y sus labios no se quedan atrás, sus respiraciones volviéndose pesadas mientras la fricción entre ellos se hace más frenética, desesperada, urgente, un desorden de extremidades y movimiento que es pura necesidad, por fin liberada de las riendas que Jaejoong se ha empeñado en ponerle. No es suave y delicado, y definitivamente no van a llegar mucho más lejos porque los dos están tan al borde de su propio autocontrol que resulta ridículo. Pero Jaejoong no puede hacer que le importe.

Cuando se corre lo hace ahogando un grito contra el hombro de su _dongsaeng_ , con tal fuerza que las rodillas le tiemblan y su mente se dispersa en una nube de nada de la que le cuesta salir, el blanco llenándolo todo como una burla de ese lugar en su mente al que quería huir para no enfrentarse a esto.

Logra disiparla, apenas, cuando siente a Changmin tensarse entre sus brazos, mordiendo el dorso de su propia mano para evitar gritar, la humedad de su orgasmo resbalando caliente contra la piel de su cadera. Y toda la tensión los libera de su embrujo dejando solo extremidades demasiado pesadas, la fuerza justa para sostenerse uno en el otro y no acabar desmadejados en el suelo de la ducha.

Jaejoong no quiere pensar en las consecuencias de eso. Ni en nada. Solo quiere encontrar su aliento y sus fuerzas y volver a sentirse dueño de su propia piel.

Es consciente, sin embargo, de que nunca más va a poder huir, de la forma que sea. Porque si lo intenta, en lugar de su refugio de blanco y nada, en su mente encontrará el momento que acaba de vivir, llenando el vacío y las paredes con cada imagen y sensación.

Y puede que no sea tan malo.


End file.
